


Blind Trust

by Anonymous



Series: Reprieve [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom!Lexa, Canon Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Top!Clarke, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When leadership takes too much of a toll on Lexa, Clarke has to come up with ways to make Heda relax.A lot of sinning ensues.





	Blind Trust

**Author's Note:**

> While we take a break from Ensorcell, here's some smut. We hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to GillyTweed for having me on board.

“With all due respect, Heda,” the Desert Clan Ambassador began in a tone that spoke of everything other than respect, “Broadleaf is clearly hindering our commerce rights with his... _ preposterous _ excuses.”

Clarke fought hard to repress a groan, as the same argument they had been tossing back and forth for the whole morning restarted from the very beginning. 

When she cast a subtle look at Lexa, she found her looking unfazed, bored even. The only thing that could be taken as a sign of irritation was the barely noticeable clench of the Commander’s jaw as she listened to the man’s prattle. 

Edric however, who was sitting in the meeting for Broadleaf, was a picture of irritation, and as Clarke watched on with a mixture of weariness and worry he stood, anger giving the skin of his neck a reddish hue.

“Excuses? Excuses?! Those are our sacred hills you want your caravans to cross! The place where we lay our dead to rest!” 

Clarke’s tired eyes roamed the throne room, coming to rest on the map that had been hung between two columns so that all of the Ambassadors could easily see it. Her eyes came to rest on the contested route, then found the other, far shorter one that made a lot more sense for Sankru to take. 

Except everyone had studiously avoided pointing out the obvious.

Oh,  _ fuck it _ .

“If I may?” She began, waiting for Lexa’s curt nod before standing and walking to the map, all eyes suddenly on her.

“It seems to me that the problem could be avoided altogether if your merchants,” Clarke shot a pointed look at the Sankru envoy, “just took the road that goes through the Capital. It would save your people several days of travel over land that, if I am to understand correctly, is quite difficult to traverse?” 

Clarke switched her attention to Edric, who was nodding along to her every word, and left the other Ambassador in a sputtering lather, waiting for the objection she knew would inevitably come. 

“The City tax…” He began as anticipated. 

“Seems quite a fair deal in exchange of quicker travel, does it not?” Clarke ruthlessly cut him off. “I always thought that time is of the essence when it comes to commerce, but what do I know?” She shrugged theatrically before returning to her seat, “I am just...a...what do you say? A yongon.” 

She caught Lexa’s eye on the way back, and they exchanged an amused look that they were both quick to hide. 

The Sankru Ambassador cast his pale eyes around, frantically searching for an ally, but the others were murmuring approvingly and quite a few wore open smirks. Most clans used the shorter route and paid the City tax willingly enough since they knew that their Heda used the money to maintain shelters for the needy and help  the outer settlements during the harsh winters no matter which clan they belonged to. The fact that the Desert Clan had tried to get out of it, possibly sparking a small war in the process, didn’t garner any sympathy. 

Soon enough the meeting was adjourned and the Ambassadors began to file out of the throne room in good order, Clarke standing with them to bring up the rear, until a shake of the head from Titus had her sit back down. 

“Well played.” The man commented in a rare show of praise. “Although I would sleep with a knife next to my bed for the next few weeks if I were you.” 

“Should I also get a food taster?” Clarke remarked lightly, her mirth draining away when neither him nor Lexa broke out in even the tiniest smile. She shivered and grabbed her chair’s armrests to keep herself from openly shaking, feeling suddenly cold. 

“It won’t come to that.” Lexa reassured, evidently sensing the change in her mood. “Titus is exaggerating.” She sighed and stretched, rising to stand in front of the map, one finger tracing the route through Polis. 

“Thank you for saying what I couldn’t Klark.” The Commander murmured without turning.

”I could not suggest they take the shorter itinerary myself, or it may have looked like I was trying to make a profit.” 

“But they all know what you use the money for!” Clarke protested, her dwindling aggravation at the ambassadors returning full force. “And how did you know I would be the one to speak up?”

Titus answered her, and this time his tone was clearly amused. “You aren’t exactly known for your patience, Wanheda.” 

Clarke grunted, accepting the gentle rebuke as graciously as she could. The man may be irritating at times, but he did have a point. Lexa seemed to be holding in a chuckle as she turned from the table, obviously amused, but her shoulders held a tightness that betrayed her facade of relaxedness, and despite no longer being in the presence of the Ambassadors, her jaw muscles still flexed with irritation

“Clarke, would you care to join me for lunch? At the very least you won’t have to worry about getting a food taster for this meal.” The fact that Lexa was joking about Titus’ comment made Clarke relax ever so slightly. If she was truly in danger, Lexa would tell her, that she was sure of. It would also give her the chance to ask what was bothering the older girl.

“I’d love to. Shall we go now?” The meeting had run longer than anyone had anticipated, so it was now well past noon when originally it should have ended midmorning. 

“Yes, now would be best, seeing as we’ve missed the regular midday meal already.” Lexa nodded and turned to leave, obviously expecting Clarke to follow. The blonde rose from her seat, jogging slightly to catch up to Lexa’s long strides. 

They walked up to Lexa’s room in a comfortable silence. Clarke had to resist the urge to grab Lexa’s hand and pull her closer, wanting to offer comfort to soothe whatever bothered the brunette. Servants and guards filled the halls, so she had to settle for light brushes of shoulders and second long glances.

Shutting the door to Lexa’s quarters felt like a breath of fresh air. With a barrier between them and the world they could relax and shed their professional guises and just simply be. However, the deep sigh Lexa let out and the way her shoulders slumped made Clarke frown, creating a crease of worry between her brows.

“Are you okay? You’ve been really tense since the meeting ended.” She spoke softly as they moved further into the room, shedding their coats and armour until there was almost no traces of the Ambassador or Heda left. 

Lexa sighed again as she moved to the wash basin, grabbing a cloth and a small bar of soap in an attempt to wash away her worries. The medallion between her brows was set carefully on the counter next to her pot of war paint before she splashed water on her face. She was stalling a little, unsure exactly of how to respond to Clarke’s question.

“I am tired, Klark. My duty is to help my people, to aide them and solve their problems, yet they rarely cooperate, even when it would benefit them and others, as you saw with the Sankru Ambassador.” She took her time in rubbing soap across her skin, trying to wash away the wrinkles of stress that were forming far too soon for her young age. “Sometimes, I just don’t want to be Commander for a while.”

She admitted it quietly, eyes downcast as she avoided Clarke’s gaze in the mirror. The water in the basin swirled with small bubbles and a soapy film, creating odd little patterns and shapes that she traced with her eyes. Taking a shaking breath, she splashed more water on her face, washing away the lather from her skin. Without turning around, she grabbed a towel and patted her face dry, hoping Clarke wouldn’t notice it took just that little bit longer than usual.

“Is now a time you don’t want to be Commander?”

Lexa mulled the question over, busying herself with folding the towel and straightening things on the table that were perfectly fine. 

“Maybe. I am not sure.” She shrugged apologetically and finally raised her head to meet Clarke’s reflected gaze. The blonde’s blue eyes were dark with ill disguised concern, but Lexa was grateful for the silence as Clarke let her figure out what she wanted in her own time. She appreciated that about their time alone, the fact that she could reach her decisions through slow deliberation whereas in public people expected Heda to solve everything immediately. 

She opened her mouth to thank Clarke for it, but her stomach cut her off with a loud rumble and a blush crept up her cheeks. 

“Perhaps you can think on it some more while we eat?” Clarke suggested with a fond smile. “Your stomach sounds like an enraged pauna.”

Lexa nodded, watching the blonde move to the door and open it briefly, sticking her head outside to call for a handmaiden. 

Just as she and Clarke went to sit at the worn table she usually took her meals at, two handmaidens stepped inside the room bearing trays. 

There was mushroom soup accompanied by slices of bread - still warm from the oven - and a plate with cheese and mixed vegetables to go after it. It was way too much food for the two of them and Lexa pointed it out, earning a disapproving look by the oldest handmaiden and a snort from Clarke.

“They know you forget to eat, Lexa.” Clarke explained, spooning out a portion of the soup for the Commander, “but feel free to complain with the First Handmaiden about the food quantities.” She handed Lexa a full plate and filled one for herself, “I am sure that will go down well.”

There was a moment of silence, then Clarke saw Lexa sort of shudder and give back a sheepish smile, some of the tension draining from the brunette. 

“I’d rather face a snow cat barehanded, thank you very much.” Lexa quipped drily before focusing on her food.

They ate in almost complete silence, Clarke watching carefully to make sure that Lexa had enough while trying to look inconspicuous. The soup was savory and rich, and she felt some of her nerves settle as warmth spread throughout her body. The vegetables and cheese they barely touched, in the end too sated by the first course to have anything else. 

Lexa stretched, popping her back with an appreciative sigh, but Clarke could see that the food had only partially restored her energy. While she definitely looked more at ease after their meal, lines of worry still creased Heda’s brow and the blonde knew she was probably going over the morning’s meeting in her mind. 

She was about to suggest that Lexa could maybe take an hour or so to nap, when the brunette surprised her, standing with a scrape of her chair to move next to her. 

“I think I would like not being Heda for a while.” Lexa murmured, worrying her lower lip, green eyes meeting Clarke’s. 

“Who would you like to be then?” The blonde asked softly, reaching out to take one of Lexa’s hands into her own.

Lexa’s fingers closed around hers, and Clarke found herself holding her breath as she waited for an answer.

“Yours. I want to be yours.”

Clarke blinked, taking in the brunette’s answer. It wasn't one she was expecting exactly, but it made sense if she understood Lexa's wants in that moment.

“Is that all you want to be? Nothing else?” She prodded, making sure she wasn’t misreading the situation. Lexa ducked her head, a flush spreading across her face, along with a look of uncertainty. 

“I want to feel like I have nothing to worry about, that I only need to focus on one thing, and…” She paused, biting her lip, the flush creeping down to her collarbone. “I felt that way when you were in control that one time.” She trailed off, eyes focusing on the floor. 

Clarke couldn’t help the small smirk that lifted her lips, remembering the time Lexa was referring to. She’d found it immensely enjoyable to finally be the one on top, to feel Lexa quivering beneath her hands and drawing out keening moans with a few gentle touches. Biting her lip, she suppressed her smile, forcing herself to refocus on the task at hand. 

“Well…” She took both of Lexa’s hands in hers, tugging the brunette closer to stand between her knees. “I do have that blindfold I promised you.” She had to bite her lip again as Lexa shivered at her words, loving the way the older girl seemed so responsive to something as inconsequential as her voice. “Tonight, after the meeting to discuss food distribution, we could have dinner in my room and see where that takes us?” She raised an eyebrow in question, smiling when Lexa nodded eagerly. 

“I think I would like that… Should I... wear anything specific?” Clarke blinked in surprise at the question, but her mind was quickly flooded with ideas. Visions of Lexa in different outfits of varying modesty, from full length robes and dresses to nothing at all. Taking a breath to calm her suddenly rushing hormones, she nodded. 

“Something comfortable, no armour or weapons allowed, okay? This is supposed to relax you, to make you forget about being Commander for a while.” Lexa nodded, eyes still on the floor, but a small smile quirked her lips, betraying her excitement. 

“Alright, tonight then.” Lexa spoke softly, but her voice held a commanding tone, like she was hardening herself to endure the few hours that they had to wait. Their hands slipped apart as the brunette returned to her seat. They finished eating, a comfortable silence overtaking them as both were quickly lost in thought.

********************************

The meeting unfortunately ran late again as two Ambassadors fought over whose Clan deserved more of the Floukru’s fish harvest. Their petty argument, which had ended with both getting an equal share, had eaten away a good hour and a bit of time that should have been dedicated to a night alone. 

Clarke had to watch as Lexa slowly tensed even more than before, if that was actually possible, the muscles of her jaw bulging as her teeth ground against each other, and the skin of her knuckles turning white from how hard her fists were clenched. 

Just when it seemed Heda would have to remind the envoys to behave as more than squabbling children, they had begrudgingly agreed and the meeting had wrapped up quickly, everyone obviously hungry and craving some rest. 

Clarke had stood with the others, much like she had done earlier that day, and lingered long enough to whisper parting words in the Commander’s ear. She made sure nobody was watching or close enough to listen of course, before she leaned in, catching Lexa’s eye.

“I expect you in my rooms shortly, Leksa.” 

She kept her tone cool, chin haughtily titled so that if someone happened to glance at them it may seem like they were having a disagreement. Lexa gave no real sign that she had heard, save for a sharp intake of breath that Clarke almost missed. 

The blonde didn’t stay longer, sweeping down the throne room with measured step and turning only when she was halfway through the door’s threshold to drink in one last glimpse of Heda, majestic yet terribly alone upon her throne. 

She briskly walked towards her rooms, the hallways around her emptying rapidly as the Ambassadors and their retinues retired for the night. 

When she stepped inside her chambers, Clarke found a merry fire blazing away in the stone hearth, and lit candles bathing the room in a soothing, amber glow. 

One of the handmaidens must have burned a mixture of incense and herbs in the fire, because Clarke felt tension leave her almost instantly as she took great lungfuls of the fragrance. 

Dinner for two had been laid out on the antechamber’s table, lamb stew and roasted vegetables judging from the smell. 

Clarke left the still warm dishes covered and strolled into the bedroom, smiling when she found the covers turned and a brazier lit to dispel the early autumn’s chill. It was still warm enough to sleep with the windows thrown wide open, which she liked to do as sounds from the city below occasionally drifted up to her, carried by the wind. 

She washed her hands and face quickly, regretting that she would not have time for a full bath before Lexa arrived, then began to undress. 

She had stated it was a night for relaxation, so she did away with her Ambassador’s paraphernalia, sighing happily once the weight of the leather armor Lexa had gifted her was off her back. Clarke was still getting used to the bloody thing, and training with the warriors everyday, but both Anya and Thany, who oversaw her rigorous regimen said she was starting to show progress. 

Clarke had already chosen what she would wear, a shimmery blue nightgown and a soft shawl to cover her bare shoulders as they ate, but when she looked at the final result in the mirror, she wondered if it was too much. 

The fabric clung to her nicely, hugging her every curve and the long slit on one side of the nightgown left a good part of her left leg bare. 

Yet as she brushed out her hair and gave herself a final once over, she couldn’t help but notice her eyes had darkened to midnight blue, in anticipation of what she hoped was to come. 

Somehow Clarke didn’t think Lexa would complain about her outfit.

A knock sounded at the door and she jolted slightly, turning to look at the door. She paused, wondering for a moment if she should take her time in opening it, let the anticipation build, but quickly decided against it. Tonight was about releasing tension, not heightening it.

Striding to the door, she took a deep breath, calming the excitement that swirled in her belly, and opened the door. Her posture unconsciously straightening as the barrier swung open, revealing Lexa, clad in a light plain black gown, sleeves tumbling over delicate hands demurely clasped in front of her, rather than behind her back as usual.

Her head was bowed ever so slightly, and her face was clean of warpaint and the medallion that normally sat between her brows. She looked much younger with her face bare and shoulders slumping slightly forward rather than back. The enormous amount of pride she normally exuded having been compressed by a new air of meekness.

“Hello, Leksa, come in.” Clarke moved away from the door, allowing the brunette entrance. Lexa swallowed visibly, her movements stiff with nerves while the rest of her shivered in excitement.

Frowning at the obvious tension that seemed to have worsened since the last time they saw each other, Clarke closed the door and put her hands on Lexa’s shoulders, gently tugging so they faced each other.

“I want to make a couple rules clear before we begin, alright?” The brunette nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. “First, if you want to stop, tell me to stop and I will. Don't keep going if you're uncomfortable even if it seems like I'm enjoying whatever we’re doing. I won't enjoy it if you're not.” Lexa nodded again, eyes on the floor.

“I want to hear you say that you understand, Leksa. Say it please.” She tilted the older girl's chin up with a finger, making their eyes meet.

“I understand, Klark.” Lexa whispered softly, a small smile playing on her lips which drew one from Clarke's own. She could feel her expression softening just from looking at Lexa, seeing how open she was being. It was a privilege she wasn't going to waste.

“Good, now second, you only listen to me. Ignore anything outside this room. I’ll handle anything that happens, okay?” Lexa nodded again before pausing, then murmuring out a soft “yes, Klark” that made her smile widen.

“Good girl, now let's eat.” Without preamble, she slid her arm around Lexa's waist, noting the shiver that ran through the brunette’s body at her words. The reaction made her wonder, making her rack her memory for any time someone had given Lexa the praise she deserved for her hard work, and frowned when she couldn't recall such an occurrence. It seemed that was another thing she’d have to rectify.

Pushing her thoughts to the side to address later in the evening, she guided Lexa to a chair before serving the meal. The stew smelt delicious as she spooned it into two bowls, making both their stomachs rumble softly in anticipation. 

Lexa let Clarke guide her to the table, still reeling at her body’s reaction when praise had rolled so easily off the blonde’s lips. It had made her feel vulnerable, sliding right beneath her skin. But it had also set the small hairs at the nape of her neck on edge, and softly tickled down her spine, ending in a faint, swirling heat that had settled deep inside her lower belly. 

She wanted to be the one to serve the food, since Clarke had done so at lunchtime, but when she squirmed on the seat she had just occupied ready to get up, Clarke had nailed her in place with a hooded look, full of promise and the hinted threat of swift punishment should Lexa displease her host. 

The stew smelled good, and even better when Clarke placed a full bowl in front of her, fingers rising right after to cup her cheek in a feathered caress. The blonde removed her hand before Lexa could nuzzle into it, and when she raised her eyes, trying to conceal a shard of disappointment, the blonde shook her head, a small smirk stretching across her lips. 

“That’s for later. Now eat.”

Clarke’s voice was low and husky, but the words were an order nonetheless, and Lexa found herself taking a mouthful of stew before she realized she had lifted the spoon to her lips. It was thankfully not burning hot, and she closed her eyes as she chewed, savoring the richness of the sauce the meat was cooked in, somewhat sweetened by bits of carrot with a tangier finish. 

Lexa hadn’t realized how starved she was despite their late lunch, but the constant arguing of her Ambassadors was daunting to endure, and she was halfway through the stew in a shorter time than it usually took her to eat. 

Clarke nodded at her from across the table, face filled with satisfaction, and Lexa almost dropped the spoon, the unspoken praise that her lover’s gesture encapsulated punching through her like a sword thrust and almost gutting her clean. 

The heat inside her belly grew tenfold, and she felt a distinct beat start between her legs, the first hint of arousal dampening her inner thighs. 

The brunette pressed her legs together, but if anything friction made it worse, and she took another bite of food to mask her slight shifting on the chair. She hated the way her hand shook, making the spoon rattle softly against the bowl, and loved that Clarke seemed able to dismantle her facade so easily, like a sudden storm wreaking havoc upon an unwary traveller.

She let the spoon drop into the bowl with a small clatter, and folded her hand on her lap, keeping her head bowed, stomach fluttering too hard for her to force down another *bite. Clarke’s chair was scraped back, and still Lexa didn’t dare look up. She felt, more than saw the blonde hovering next to her, then delicate fingers pushed curls of her hair away from her face.

To others, Clarke’s actions might seem small, a light show of acknowledgment, but the little nod had thrown her back to her time as a Second, working endlessly but with almost inexistent encouragement or praise. When she’d received such a nod from Anya or Titus she had felt unbelievable pride and pleasure from the knowledge that she’d gone beyond what was expected of her or the other Seconds. As Commander, she’d gotten no such acknowledgement, so to hear and see it from Clarke after so long had her shuddering in want.

Clarke hummed as she pressed a kiss to Lexa’s temple, hoping the show of affection calmed the brunette a little. Lexa’s nerves were obvious, either that or she wasn’t sure how to react in the current situation. It was very different from their usual dynamic where they were equals. 

“Eat as much as you can, then go lay on the bed.” She murmured the order softly, hoping that having instruction might ease Lexa’s uncertainty. She got a shaky sigh in response, then Lexa pushed back her chair, taking care not to scrape the legs against the floor. The blonde stepped back, allowing her to move, before watching her pad over to the bed and lay down. 

Nodding to herself, Clarke cleaned up the meal, having eaten enough herself. She took her time, feeling Lexa’s eyes on her as she moved. She held in a smile as she thought of the blindfold tucked safely in the side drawer by the bed. 

She’d thought long and hard during the meeting after lunch, considering what would make Lexa relax the most. Now, with the knowledge that the older girl seemed to find pleasure in positive reinforcement, she had an idea of what to do. 

Finishing cleaning up the meal, even wiping down the table for good measure, she made her way over to the bed where Lexa rested on her side, head supported by one hand. Watching Lexa’s eyes track her every move had her smiling, and a small amount of pride sparked in her chest, knowing that the older girl was focusing solely on her, just as she had asked. 

“Sit up.” Lexa seemed to jolt slightly at the suddenness of her voice, but obeyed quickly. Swinging her legs off the bed and rising, then smoothing out her robe with slightly steadier hands. Clarke nodded again in approval, her smile widening at the slight shiver that made Lexa’s shoulders tremble. 

She kept her movements slow and obvious, opening the side drawer and removing the blindfold. It was a simple piece of black fabric, wide and long, and soft to the touch. She let it slip through her fingers a few times before she turned to Lexa. The brunette closed her eyes without prompting, remaining still as the fabric was wrapped gently around her head. 

Clarke tied the blindfold carefully, avoiding tangling Lexa’s hair in the knot, then, once it was secured, she trailed her fingers gently against the other girl’s skin until she could cup her jaw with her palms. 

“Now, listen carefully.” She smiled as she felt a gentle nod against her hands. “From now on, all you have to be is my good girl.”

“Should I...ah… address you differently?” Lexa asked, tongue flicking out to wet her lips. Her voice was low, timid, but there was something warm twined around each word and even though Clarke could not see the brunette’s eyes, there was a certain...eagerness in the way her lover blushed. 

“Only if you want to.” Clarke answered after a moment of deliberation. She hadn’t thought Lexa would voice such a request, but she didn’t mind. Actually she had to bite her lower lip to stifle a small gasp as heat zipped down her spine like lightning. 

“You will tell me if you do not like it?” Lexa persisted, tilting her head slightly upwards as if she could look Clarke in the eye despite the blindfold.

“Sha.” Clarke reassured softly. “As you promised to do before. The rules apply to us both.”

She feathered the smallest touches across Lexa’s skin, the line of her nose, fingertips brushing along the worry lines that marred the brunette’s brow and smoothing them away. Clarke closed her own eyes for a moment, allowing her hands to sink into the silken mass of Lexa’s curls to find the brunette’s ears. 

She traced familiar paths, bringing her hands down the column of Lexa’s neck, then up again to brush against the brunette’s parted lips. Every detail seemed to burn into Clarke’s skin, and she allowed all of it to sink deep within her, the weariness she herself had accumulated over the course of the day slowly lifting off her shoulders. 

When she opened her eyes again, she found Lexa slumped slightly forward, face partly turned to nuzzle into her hand. Clarke could feel the little puffs of Lexa’s breath graze her skin, and whenever her lover rubbed her cheek against the palm of her hand, Clarke could see small shivers run down her back

The brunette’s cheeks were flushed a deeper red now, and Clarke knew a blush heated her own face. Her heart had quickened its pace during the intimacy of her exploration, and she longed to press her lips to Lexa, but held back, wanting to savor every moment to the fullest.

“Stand.” Her voice was rough, her throat so parched that she wouldn’t have been able to add more had she wanted to. 

Lexa rose immediately, graceful despite obviously shaky legs, and waited patiently for Clarke’s next move without making a sound. 

“I am going to undress you.” Clarke murmured, her words sounding almost like a question as her hands moved to hover inches away from Lexa’s shoulders. 

“Yes.” A slight hesitation, an intake of breath and then, “Miss.”

A soft groan left Clarke’s mouth before she could clamp her teeth shut around it and she had to swallow hard a few times to recover, glad that Lexa couldn’t see her wide eyed look.

The energy that had rushed down the blonde’s spine moments before gathered within her core and Clarke felt her undergarments dampen with arousal. 

She placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders deliberately slow, hoping that the way she felt everything inside of her shake didn’t extend to her fingers, and she gently turned the brunette around, so that she could have access to the laces that held Lexa’s gown closed. She could feel the older girl shiver as the garment slipped from her shoulders and pooled at her feet. Clarke couldn’t hold in a smirk as she found Lexa bare underneath. 

“Well, you came prepared, didn’t you?” She tried to put as much approval in her voice as she could as she trailed her hands up Lexa’s sides, her grin stretching wider at the responding intake of breath. She pressed her chest to the other girls back, letting her arms wrap around, moving her hands over Lexa’s stomach, under her breasts and up the valley between them, always avoiding the most sensitive areas that craved to be touched. 

Her lips found the skin of Lexa’s shoulder, nipping and sucking until she left small marks in a trail down a pale shoulder blade. She made sure they remained light, wanting to save any roughness for later. Once she was satisfied with the marks and how hard Lexa seemed to be trembling in her arms, she stepped back suddenly, holding in a chuckle when she heard a disappointed groan. 

“On the bed on your stomach.” She watched as Lexa fumbled a little, reaching for the bed and scrambled on eagerly. While Lexa settled, she went back to the side drawer and withdrew a bottle of massage oil, a thin beeswax candle, cooling salves and a towel. Setting the candle aside, she climbed on the bed after Lexa, straddling her back and shifted until she could sit comfortably. 

She’d thought extensively on what would relax Lexa the most, and to start she’d decided on a massage. She knew Lexa’s muscles were tight and sore on the best of days, even if she wouldn’t admit it. So, Clarke was determined to loosen her up a bit, make her limp and relaxed before she moved on to more... pleasurable things that would hopefully result in a Commander puddle. 

“Comfortable?” She trailed her fingers down Lexa’s spine, feeling a jolt of excitement when she felt the muscles jump under her touch. Having someone as powerful as Lexa under her sent a rush through her body, less from the actual feeling of power, but more from the fact that the power was being given to her freely. That she was the one who Lexa trusted to make her comfortable and give her pleasure.

“Sha…” The brunette’s voice was breathy and hitched when her fingers suddenly stopped. “Miss. Yes, Miss.” Clarke raised a brow at the sudden switch in languages but didn’t comment on it as she let her fingers continue to the divot at the base of Lexa’s spine. 

“Good girl. Now, I’m going to give you a massage and I need you to tell me if anything hurts, and not the “I’ve had worse” sort of pain, the “if I had a normal pain tolerance this would really hurt” sort of pain. Am I understood?” She put a hard edge into her last sentence. Lexa had the tendency to take far more than she should or even have to, always going forward without complaint even when it was really warranted. So, tonight she was determined to get Lexa to admit her needs and wants even if she had to drag it out of her. 

“Sha, Miss.” 

Clarke didn’t reply, letting her actions do the talking. She opened the vial of massage oil, tilting so that its contents dripped along the furrow of Lexa’s spine. The room was immediately filled with the scent of pine and clover, a hint of chamomile underneath. Lexa’s personal healer had given the oil to Clarke, with a smile that had been a little more than knowing, adding that it was also soothing for the kind of bruising a warrior could get while training. 

And Clarke knew that Lexa’s body was always bruised somewhere, because the brunette never allowed herself to grow slack. Even now, as she began to spread the oil on Lexa’s back with circular, gentle motions, she spotted a few bruises along her ribs, some faded to pale yellow, but most still blue and ugly looking.

The blonde worked her fingers deftly up and down Lexa’s spine, before pressing her thumbs into the brunette’s shoulder blades, and humming to herself as she felt the powerfully lean muscle slowly unclench. 

She left the bruised areas for last, and when it was time to work the oil into the bruised skin she lightened her touch, but still Lexa tensed, a hiss of pain escaping her. 

“How badly does it hurt?” Clarke inquired, hands stilling to rest lightly against the dip of Lexa’s sides.

“I’ve had…ouch!” Lexa yelped, more in surprise than pain, when Clarke lifted off her and swatted her across her left butt cheek, an open handed slap that was entirely for the sake of discipline. 

“What did we say about acknowledging your pain, Lexa?” She kept her tone stern, a sad smile curving her lips at the thought of how rigidly the brunette must have been schooled, to always strive to appear more than human.

“I am sorry, Miss.” Lexa whimpered, pressing her face into the pillows, and Clarke rubbed soothing caresses into the reddened spot she’d slapped. 

“I’ll be good.” The brunette took a shuddering breath then panted out, “beja Miss. Can you...can you continue? Please?”

Clarke’s hands immediately went to rub more oil into Lexa’s shoulders, and she settled into the previous position, bending forward to nuzzle into the brunette’s hair and nose along her earlobe. 

“I know you will be.” 

She kissed the brunette’s ear, tongue gently trailing along the sensitive skin, before she sucked on Lexa’s earlobe, nipping hard enough to get a throaty moan out of the brunette. 

Lexa’s hips jerked and Clarke felt her buck upwards, letting out a small moan of her own when the Commander’s firm ass pressed against her sex. 

Somehow she managed to cling to her self control and not give in to the urge to grind down in response, aware that if she did she wouldn’t be able to stop until she had spent herself all over Lexa’s ass. 

Limbs quivering and chest heaving, Clarke resumed the massage, and little by little her heartbeat steadied as she allow the quiet of the night to wrap around them and sink into the hollows of their bones. Occasionally she heard voices come in from the open window, probably the guards’ as they called to each other while on watch. 

But everything was far removed and dulled, the night a curtain hiding them from the world’s demands and prying eyes. 

“Turn onto your back,” Clarke sighed when she judged that Lexa was sufficiently pliant. She moved off the brunette and climbed to her feet, removing her own nightgown. Her bindings she tossed to the floor as well, but she kept the tight shorts she wore as undergarments even though they were beyond ruined. Clarke lit the beeswax candle and gathered the cooling salves, then let out a groan as she turned and glanced back to the bed. 

Lexa lay on it spread eagled, body slick with oil and sweat, breasts perking with every panted breath. And as Clarke let her hungry eyes roam the expanse of her warlord’s body, she felt herself grow slick and quicken, and a glimpse of Lexa’s sex amid the lighter colored tuft of curls between the brunette’s legs, was enough to make the blonde’s clit swell and strain against the fabric of her shorts. 

Lexa was a drenched mess, her inner thighs glistening with arousal in the low light. 

The Commander was open, and clenching. Completely ruined. And all of it was Clarke’s. 

She smirked and stalked back onto the bed, crawling onto it like a prowling beast, pressing a tender, almost chaste kiss to Lexa’s quivering lips before straddling her waist. 

Clarke knew exactly what Lexa wanted, but it was not yet time.

Letting the candle soften, she ran her hand up and down Lexa's sides, over the lattice of her ribs and breasts. Her palms grazed pebbled nipples, making the older girl arch into her touch, a low almost inaudible whine escaping. She smiled as she repeated the motion, and got a similar reaction.

“For this next part I'm going to need you to hold still, alright?” She leaned down and grazed her lips against Lexa's jaw, pressing kisses until she reached her mouth where she gently bit her lower lip and tugged. Lexa groaned out a “Sha, Miss.” Her hands moving to grip at Clarke's thighs on either side of her waist. 

“Good girl.” Clarke gently cupped Lexa's jaw, feeling the tensing and relaxing muscles underneath the skin. “My good girl, hm?” She loved the way Lexa's breath hitched as she said her possessive words. “You might be your people's Commander outside this room, but here, now, you're my good, obedient little girl, and you’re mine.” She spread her body over Lexa's, letting their breasts touch and rub together pleasantly while she bit a dark, visible mark into the side of the brunette’s neck. 

“Sha, all yours.” Lexa's voice sounded strained, breath catching at every harsh nip and suck of Clarke's mouth. Her arms moved up, wrapping around the blonde’s back in a feeble attempt to keep her close.

Glancing to the side, Clarke watched as the first drop of melted wax beaded at the base of the wick. The yellow substance glistened in the light of its own flame, looking dangerously enticing. 

Pulling away from Lexa, and smiling at the soft whine her departed caused, she reached for the candle. The warm wax felt tacky under her fingers as she grasped it's base carefully. She balanced the candle, watching to make sure she didn't spill the wax before it was time. 

“Tell me if this is too much, okay? This is supposed to be pleasurable, not painful.”

“Sha, Miss.” Lexa bit her lip, betraying her nerves. Her hands gripped Clarke's knees, knuckles going white from the strain. It seemed uncertainty was one of the few things that threw the normally unshakable Commander off.

After pressing a quick kiss to Lexa’s forehead, she tipped the candle ever so slightly, letting a pearl of wax fall onto already heated skin, right between heaving breasts. Lexa jerked beneath her, gasping loudly before the sound was cut off by clenching teeth. 

“Does it hurt?” She spoke the question knowing the answer, but wanting to hear Lexa say it herself. 

“I- No- A little…” The brunette gasped out, her fingers clenching so hard that Clarke was certain that there would be hand print shaped bruises on her thighs. Not that she minded. 

“Tell me what you feel.” She let another drop of wax fall, a bit bigger this time and lower, letting it pool in the slight indent just above the solar plexus. She watched as the muscles spasmed and Lexa gasped, which quickly turned into a low whine as the wax slowly cooled. 

“It...burns…” Lexa let out a small hiss, as tendrils of hot pain dug into her flesh. It spread outward from the spots the liquid had kissed, pulsing across her skin and warming it. And ever so slowly the sting travelled down, spiralling within her belly and collecting into a coin sized sun right below her navel. 

It grew with each new drop of whatever Clarke was carefully dripping over her, and Lexa groaned as her clit throbbed in time with the burning, wishing that the blonde would straddle her a little lower so that she could rub herself against her lover’s mound. 

Suddenly Clarke’s mouth was wrapped around one of her nipples, licking and suckin the stiffening bud. Lexa arched off the bed, a throttled moan leaving her lips as pleasure mixed with pain, more of the hot liquid splashing her other breast. It didn’t burn as much, as if it was being dripped from a different height, and her body tingled pleasantly under the combined assault of Clarke’s teeth pulling her nipple and the burning of her skin. 

Clarke released Lexa’s hardened nipple with a wet pop, and carefully blew out the candle before placing it back on the night table. After she bent back down, peppering soft kisses all over Lexa’s chest, fingertips working flakes of dried wax off the brunette’s skin. 

“You’re doing so well, Leksa,” she cooed gently, tongue gathering sweat off her lover’s skin, “did it burn too much?” 

“No miss.” The brunette’s voice was hoarse, and Clarke didn’t miss the way her hips jolted slightly, as she sought some friction to relieve her need, “just a little bit.” 

“I’m going to make you feel better.” Clarke promised, mouth grazing along the brunette’s flexing jaw. 

She palmed around the night table without looking until her fingers closed around the glazed jar of cooling balm and she sat up, opening it quickly to spread some of the clear substance within onto her hands. 

She rubbed it between her palms for a moment, warming the cool gel ever so slightly before she spread it over Lexa's chest. The resulting whine and shudder and a jerk of the head from the brunette made the warmth in her core pulse, but she resisted the urge to grind down. She'd have plenty of time for her own pleasure later, right now was about Lexa. 

“Feel good?” She let her tone soften as she gently massaged the salve onto the burnt skin, drawing another whimper and a nod. “You're doing so well, my beautiful girl.” She murmured softly, adding another coat of salve over the burns before wiping her hands off on a towel. 

She leaned down to take Lexa's lips in a soft kiss, keeping it soft and slow in contrast to the burning pain the brunette definitely still felt across her chest. Lexa's hands came up to grip at Clarke's waist, tugging at her underwear insistently. Pulling away from the kiss she took Lexa's hands in hers. “Use your words, pretty girl. What do you want?” 

“You. I want to taste you. Please Miss?” The thought, and the sound of the older girl practically begging, sent a rush of wetness to her core, most likely soaking her shorts completely. If Lexa couldn't feel how wet she was before, she would definitely now. 

She hummed softly, making it seem like she was thinking as she shifted from her seat on the brunette’s thighs, rolling to the other side of the bed so she could tug off her underwear. From her angle, she could see that Lexa was dripping, a small stain of wetness pooling beneath her. Tossing her underwear somewhere across the room, she shuffled so she could lay next to Lexa, tucking a brunette lock behind a small ear. She wanted tonight to be about Lexa's pleasure, not her own, but the older girl was essentially requesting to eat her out. She chewed her lip for a moment as she thought before breaking into a grin as an idea came to her.

“I'll let you have a taste if you can be my good girl, Hm?” 

“Anything.” Lexa choked out, throat closing in her excitement. Clarke’s grin became wider at the brunette's words, her own excitement rising. She shuffled closer, nibbling at Lexa's earlobe softly, drawing out another delicious shudder, before responding.

“You’ll be rewarded once you come a minimum of three times.” Clarke was certain Lexa could hear her shiteating grin through the sound of her voice. The older girl froze at the demand, turning to look at the blonde, despite the blindfold. 

“Klark… I don't know if I can do that.” The blonde paused at her name, grin falling. It was true that Lexa had only ever had one orgasm any other time they’d had sex, on rare occasions two, but tonight Clarke wanted to try pushing limits. 

She pressed a soft kiss to Lexa's lips, cupping her jaw gently. “If it's too much, say so and we stop instantly. I'll even let you eat me out as much as you want. All I ask is that you try.” She murmured against Lexa's lips, gently touching their foreheads together in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. She felt a slight nod and the slightest quirk of Lexa's lips against her own. The feeling had her smiling as well, a soft warmth burning in her chest, distracting from the overwhelming arousal she felt for just a moment.

Clarke pressed into Lexa’s side, throwing a leg across the brunette’s so her lover could feel exactly how ruined she was between her legs. Her hand traced the sharp line of Lexa’s jaw and she leaned in for another kiss, taking advantage of the fact Heda’s face was still turned towards her own. 

There was nothing gentle about it this time - Clarke flicked her tongue along Lexa’s lips until they parted for her and then sucked the brunette’s tongue into her mouth harshly, gushing all over Heda’s hip as she swallowed a low moan. 

When they broke away they were both panting, and Clarke had to dig her nails into the furs beneath them to keep herself from foregoing her plan and just take and be taken until they were nothing more than a mess of sweaty limbs and coarse cries. 

She licked soothingly at the bite she’d left on Lexa’s lower lip, eliciting another moan, then her mouth moved lower, following the tense muscles of the brunette’s neck, teeth grazing against her pulse point. 

Shifting onto her knees, Clarke straddled one of Lexa’s toned thighs, bringing her knee up to grind against her lover’s sex, mouth exploring every inch of the other girl’s throat and collarbone. 

Lexa’s skin tasted salty under her mouth, the usual scent of pine and leather drowned under the muskier one of her arousal. Heda was tanned from hours spent training under the sun, and Clarke left a trail of darker marks as she slowly made her way down towards the brunette’s breasts. Lexa would be bruised for days to come, a reminder of this night every time an armor strap chafed against her flesh.

Suddenly Lexa’s hands were in her hair, tangling in her tresses and scratching at her scalp. Clarke paused, bit down hard on the side of Lexa’s breast then raised her head as her lover’s hips canted up, painting her thigh with hot slick. 

“What is it, pretty girl?” 

“Please...Klark…” The words were laced with an almost constant whine of need. Lexa was way beyond gone, and Clarke didn’t mind that she had slipped back in the familiarity of her name, the way it pushed through the brunette’s flexing jaw sending tingles down her spine.

“Need you… beja…” Each word was like a struggle, and Clarke felt Lexa’s muscled body ripple with the strain of it under her touch. 

She pressed soothing kisses against the brunette’s abs, humming gently into her skin. 

“I have you.” She felt Lexa’s hands fall away in relief and grasped one with her own, lacing their fingers together. “You’re doing so well for me Lexa.” She licked her way towards the flare of the brunette’s hip, “I’ll take care of you now.” 

Clarke’s mouth dipped lower, nipping along Lexa’s hipbone and across her thigh, until she was peppering small kisses towards the brunette’s sex. 

Heda’s legs fell wide apart for her, and she feathered a tender kiss to the apex of Lexa’s sex, showing her approval before her lips ghosted over the brunette’s quivering clit. 

It was swollen and throbbing under her mouth, and Clarke began to lap at it with slow, deliberate swipes of her tongue, enjoying the mewling sounds that came from above, the sudden jolt of Lexa’s hips as Heda smeared herself across her chin and nose, half mouthed trig mixing in with throaty moans.

What Clarke could hear of it sounded suspiciously like cursing.

She couldn’t help her grin as she continued to work at Lexa’s clit. She could feel the muscles of Lexa’s sex clench and pulse when she dipped her tongue in just that little bit. She was close. Just a little bit more and Lexa would be tumbling over the edge for the first time that evening. 

Lexa’s grip flexed in her own. She could feel one of her knuckles pop at the sudden pressure but she didn’t let up, keeping her licks steady and rhythmic until strong thighs clamped around her ears and a gush of wetness covered her chin. Lexa let out a hoarse cry which turned into a whimper when she replaced her tongue with her fingers, rubbing gentle circles around the brunette’s pulsing clit. 

She took a moment to breathe, enjoying the sight of Lexa thrashing against the pillows, once again being built up to release. Clarke knew that if she let Lexa come down from the high, she’d never manage to get to the three orgasms she had planned. Her strategy was to build hard and fast, one after the other, until she turned Heda into a whimpering mess. 

“That’s it, good girl. That’s one, now let’s see if we can get to two.” Lexa whimpered and keened, too far gone to form coherent words.  Strong thighs quivered and quaked, flexing against her shoulders and trying to clamp shut against the overwhelming pleasure. Dipping her head down, she returned her tongue to it’s original place on Lexa’s clit, while her fingers dipped down, gathering wetness before she thrust one in shallowly. 

Muscles clenched and fluttered around the intrusion, and a choked wail reached her ears. Lexa’s hand was practically crushing her own while the other was tangled in her hair, tugging harshly. She thrust a little bit more, just until she reached the second knuckle, then curled her fingers ever so slightly, hooking against Lexa’s front wall. The action drew another wail from the Commander, one that was higher and breathier, one that was music to Clarke’s ears. Repeating the motion resulted in a similar sound, making her smile as her mouth worked at Lexa’s clit.  

It took only a couple more minutes for Lexa to come again, gushing wetness with a cry. She pulled away and grinned, once again replacing her mouth with her fingers. Lexa looked ready to pass out, her head turning from side to side lazily while the rest of her body quivered with tension. 

“You doing okay, Lex? You’re doing such a good job. Think you can handle one more?” She slowed her fingers slightly, widening the circles so there wasn’t as much stimulation. She rested her chin on a quaking thigh, pressing gentle kisses to the skin there. “Come on, I need you to answer me.” Lexa tilted her head down at her, breath shaking, and she was certain that if her eyes were uncovered they’d be hazed over with pleasure. Clarke raised a brow in question, a slight spark of concern rising in her chest. 

“One...More.” Somehow Lexa managed to choke out the words before her head collapsed back onto the pillow. 

Clarke was about to press her thumb harder against the brunette’s clit, and wondering about thrusting two fingers inside her tight slit to push Lexa over the edge one last time, when they were interrupted by a sharp knocking at the door.

“Shkrish.” The curse she’d picked up from the guards tumbled unbidden from lips curling into a sneer, and she rubbed her cheek against Lexa’s thigh, before slowly pulling away. 

The brunette let out a small whimper at the loss of contact, one that Clarke was quick to swallow into a soft, reassuring kiss.

“I will be right back, alright?” She whispered, resting her forehead against Lexa’s for a moment, and only moving to get off the bed when she got a small nod in response. 

She stood, muttering a string of curses under her breath and grabbed a pelt from the bed, wrapping it around her bare shoulders just as whoever had decided to interrupt them knocked again.

“I’m coming!” The blonde called in response, stomping her way through her apartments’ antechamber. 

She grabbed the door’s handle, opening it just enough to peer into the hallway and her eyes widened slightly as she found herself almost nose to nose with Titus. 

“I swear to whatever deity you believe in that this had better be important.” She could practically feel Lexa shuddering in the room behind her, waiting and needy, and this idiot had the audacity to interrupt right as she was about to break a god damn orgasm record.

The man regarded her placidly, ignoring the implied threat, and if he took note of her flushed cheeks and tousled hair he had the grace to hide it. 

“Wanheda,” he began with a small bow, “I had come to inform you that a meeting has been scheduled with the Ambassadors for the morning. To discuss Skaikru’s offer of medical supplies?” She felt the muscles of her jaw flex in irritation, and from how Titus raised a brow he could see them bulge easily. “However, I will take the initiative and reschedule for the afternoon. Please inform Heda of the change.” With that he turned on his heel and left, speed walking down the hall and away from her door. 

Huffing a sigh, she shut the door quickly and practically sprinted back to the bed, dropping the fur as she went. 

She frowned in concern when she saw that Lexa was shivering, tossing her head from side to side in an attempt to hear even a hint of Clarke's return. She could hear low whimpers coming from the brunette and guilt and anger flooded her. Guilt for having to leave Lexa in this state, and anger at Titus for interrupting.

“Hey, I'm back. I'm back. It's okay. You're being so good for me.” She murmured soothingly as she straddled Lexa's waist, laying down to press her body down so Lexa could feel her closeness. Lexa shuddered underneath her, whimpering as she pressed her face into Clarke’s shoulder. 

The blonde almost startled back as she felt tears dampen her skin, but had enough sense to realize that would upset Lexa even further. With fingers that she hoped weren’t shaking too badly, she hastily undid the blindfold and uncovered Lexa’s eyes, putting herself between the brunette and the soft light of the candles, so that it wouldn’t hurt too badly after so much time spent in complete darkness.

“Come back to me Lexa.” Clarke called softly, tracing the shivering lines of the brunette’s face, “we’re done. We’re done and you did so well.” 

She scattered kisses along the Commander’s brow, the curve of her nose, then let her lips skate along Lexa’s jawline. 

Little by little Clarke felt her lover’s tense body relax, give softly under her own until Lexa blinked up owlishly at her as if waking from a long sleep. 

“Klark?” The older girl called hesitantly, bottom lip trembling slightly, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t…”

Clarke shook her head, capturing Lexa’s lips with her own to silence her excuses. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that you are alright.” She whispered between a press of lips and the next before pulling away and raising an eyebrow in question. “How are you feeling?” Lexa blinked at her for a moment, still slowly coming back to herself.

“Heavy, but also light. It's an odd feeling.” Lexa mumbled, sniffing a little before giving the blonde a serious look. “I still want to eat you out.” Clarke blushed at her straightforwardness, but also grinned. If Lexa was being so blunt she was definitely on her way to being alright.

“And how do you want to do that? Me sitting on your face? We could flip over so I'm on the bottom? Sixty-nine?” She matched Lexa's bluntness with her own, pecking light kisses on the brunette's lips between each question. 

“I-um… Don't think I can really move right now…” Pink dusted Lexa's cheeks, her eyes refusing to meet Clarke's in her embarrassment. Clarke smiled softly as she nuzzled into Lexa's shoulder, pride sparking in her chest. She'd done her job right if Lexa couldn't move. 

“Maybe I can just hold you a while then,” she suggested, easing onto the bed so that she was laying on her side next to the brunette. “I can wait.”

Lexa blushed a deeper shade of red and nuzzled into the crook of Clarke’s neck, filling her lungs with the light scent of lavender that she associated with the blonde. 

She wanted to feel Clarke’s weight on top of her, quivering thighs clamped around her ears as she explored her folds with her tongue until her lover came undone above and filled her mouth with slick. But her limbs felt leaden, as if someone had hollowed out her bones and crammed them with a material far more dense than marrow. 

By contrast her mind was drifting, vaporous like a cloud, and it was hard for her to retain even the simplest thought. 

“I wouldn’t mind just holding you for a while.” Clarke’s word had her raise her head and she gave the blonde a surprised look. She wanted to argue that she felt fine, that she didn’t want Clarke to wait - not after the blonde had been so good to her - but her body betrayed her and she broke out into a jaw-wrenching yawn. 

“You’re so cute.” Clarke practically giggled, rubbing their noses together softly. 

Lexa frowned. “Heda isn’t  _ cute _ .” The disgruntled pout on her face had Clarke chuckling and pressing kisses to the corners of her mouth. 

“But Lexa is. Now rest, I have a million and one things I want to do to you, and the sooner you sleep the sooner we can get to them.” Lexa sighed but sank back into the furs, humming softly as Clarke continued to kiss along her face and jaw. The gentle affection had sleep beckoning and the feeling of safety she felt made her sink into the darkness willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
